


Stay

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Tony Stark needed a distraction, but what happens when he realises this is more than just a distraction? What happens when he realises he needs you?





	Stay

Laying on his bed, his arms behind his head, he looked over at you as you began to gather your clothes. It was always this way but that didn’t mean it hadn’t started breaking his heart every time you left. He used to be good at this. One night stands were his thing and the first time he had found himself in your bed he had been surprised by how easily you understood exactly what this was. He hadn’t needed to explain it was a one time deal, no awkward moment when he got up and dressed to go. You had just lay there wrapped in the sheet smiling at him contentedly as he left.

Maybe that’s why he came back. There were a million reasons he could tell himself. It was convenient for you both, your living quarters not a million miles away in the compound. Neither of you were looking for anything more than physical release. There was no pressure and no expectations. So why did he want to reach out to you as you sat on the edge of the bed checking you had everything you had come in with? Why was the word ‘stay’ on the tip of his tongue?

The mattress shifted at you got to your feet and he felt a lump in his throat. He wasn’t sure when the shift in his feelings had happened. It could have been a sudden thing or perhaps a more gradual change, either way, you had managed to sneak past his defenses, seemingly oblivious to the hold you now had on him. Blinking rapidly he frowned, mentally telling himself to ‘get a grip’. You were just a fuck buddy, no need to get so emotional. This whole deal was nothing more than a distraction for him and he needed to remind himself that’s all it was for you too. It’s not this was love or anything. Nah, there was no way you would see him like that. No way anyone could love the real him, not even his father had managed that so what hope did anyone else have? The thought stung as he hadn’t even realised his feelings for you ran deep enough to even contemplate the ‘l’ word. 

He glanced up at you as you stood in the doorway looking at him questioningly. Had you spoken? Damn it, he should have been paying more attention, you obviously required some sort of response from him. He smiled brightly, a smile that didn’t quite make it to his slightly glassy eyes and you frowned. Closing the door again you made your way back to the bed and sat down, looking at him with those beautiful eyes of yours. When you took his hand he thought he might actually break, tell you he needed you, that he was scared by just how much he needed you, but he just watched you silently. 

These moments when you were near him made things just a little more bearable. Things didn’t hurt so much, he didn’t feel quite so hopeless and helpless, but he would never tell you that. You were not responsible for his peace of mind. He couldn’t keep on like this. He decided this would be the last time he would end up in bed with you, he would find another distraction. There was no way he could take you rejecting him if he told you how he felt and should you actually feel the same way he couldn’t bring you into the mess that was his life and put you in danger. Deep down he knew this, whatever it could potentially become, would never work.

The bed dipped as you climbed in next to him and rested your head against his chest. He took a shaky breath as your arm lay over his stomach and you nuzzled into him. His fingers wound through your hair and he bent to place a kiss on the top of your head. The scent of your shampoo hit him and he closed his eyes, falling into the sensation that was you. “Stay with me.” The three words were barely a whisper and the only indication he had said it out loud was the way you gently squeezed him and pressed a soft kiss on his chest. This might not be love but he needed you and, at least for tonight, your presence made everything hurt a little less. Maybe he could find some peace for a while. Settling down against the pillows he held you and allowed a tear to escape as he closed his eyes and tried to push away the thought that this would be the last time.


End file.
